Fat Path
by Grey Cho
Summary: ... Karena di dalam satu sendok makanan terdapat jutaan rasa sayang. Relakah kamu menyia-nyiakannya? [AU] [For #4LoveShots] [#AyashiJoshiTachi] [#Food #4]


_'Tidak mungkin Sakura menderita anoreksia, 'kan?'_

" _Aku akan menolongmu. Pasti."_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I don't take any profit by publishing this fict

NaruSaku

AU

Dedicated to 4 Love Shots

 **Fat Path**

"Naruto, kita mau ke mana?" Sakura kepayahan mengejar langkah Naruto yang dirasa terlalu cepat.

Meski begitu, tangan sang pemuda tidak pernah luput untuk menggenggam Sakura sehingga jarak di antara mereka tidak pernah terpaut sangat jauh. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sang pemuda pirang rencanakan hari ini. Yang gadis merah muda ketahui adalah bahwa sang pemuda tiba-tiba memintanya menunggu di dekat stasiun pukul sembilan pagi dan Sakura harus datang, mau tak mau. Naruto bukan tipikal pemuda yang bisa mengancam gadis, jadi yang pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah berkata bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan stasiun sampai Sakura menampakkan batang hidung. Sakura tahu, Naruto secara nekat akan melakukannya. Bayangkan saja! Pemuda itu bermaksud berdiam diri di stasiun di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini!

Mengeratkan syal dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, Sakura dibawa Naruto mengelilingi pertokoan. Salju yang turun, musik Natal, dan hiasan serba-serbi Natal mengunci pandangan Sakura. Dahulu, Sakura gemar sekali menghabiskan malam Natal di luar. Dia dan beberapa temannya akan mengunjungi butik dan kafe, mencicipi panganan manis dengan harga miring spesial hari Natal. Semenjak memutuskan untuk mengurangi berat badan, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk keluar di malam Natal.

"Sakura-chan, lihatlah!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah objek yang membuat sepasang _emerald_ membulat.

Pohon natal besar dengan lonceng berwarna-warni, pajangan Santa dan rusanya, serta lampu gantung tampak menjadi pusat perhatian di taman kota. Sakura bahkan menahan napas sesaat melihat pendar cahaya yang bagaikan aurora di depan sana. Namun, bukan hanya itu. Manik _emerald_ Sakura menangkap pemandangan pengunjung yang tengah melahap makanan bersama orang tersayang dengan wajah sumringah. Mereka melahap _taiyaki_ , _oden_ , dan _zenzai_ dengan pipi merah.

Lagi-lagi, tubuh Sakura ditarik paksa oleh sang pemuda pemilik kedai menuju sebuah kedai mungil di dekat pohon besar. Pemilik iris safir memesan dua porsi _takoyaki_ yang ketika disajikan masih tampak berkepul.

"Udara dingin dan makanan hangat akan menambah napsu makanmu. Cobalah!" Naruto mempersilakan Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku taman sembari menyodorkan seporsi _takoyaki_.

Sakura semula menolak. Dia mendorong mika yang ada di depan wajahnya seraya menelengkan kepala. Namun, pemuda yang terkenal dengan masakan kedainya bersikeras meminta Sakura menggigit secuil saja _takoyaki_ tersebut. Hal yang tak Naruto sangka adalah bahwa secuil gigitan sanggup membuat Sakura menutup mulut dengan wajah pasi.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto berteriak panik ketika Sakura tiba-tiba beranjak dan berlari pergi.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan pada mika yang diletakkan Sakua di sisinya dan menghela napas panjang.

'Ini semakin buruk ….'

* * *

Suara orang yang memuntahkan isi perut terdengar nyaring di toilet wanita. Naruto berhasil memperoleh jejak Sakura pun dai suara sang gadis yang terdengar amat memilukan. Naruto jamin, Sakura tidak memasukkan makanan apa pun ke mulutnya sedari pagi. Namun, gadis itu tetap memuntahkan isi perutnya. Itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk kesehatan. Gadis itu akan menyakiti lambungnya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan …?" Naruto mengabaikan rasa malunya dengan berdiri di depan toilet umum, merasa beruntung karena saat itu toilet sedang sepi. Paling tidak, dia tidak perlu diteriaki "mesum" oleh pengunjung perempuan. Pemuda itu gelisah. Dia bisa mendengar suara isakan Sakura dan Naruto paham, Sakura menderita dengan kondisinya.

Tak berselang lama, Sakura keluar dengan mata cekung, bibir membiru, dan tubuh gemetaran. _Emerald_ Sakura berpapasan dengan safir Naruto. meski demikian, gadis itu tidak memberikan reaksi terkejut. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lemas, terlampau lemas sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi apa pun ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di depan toilet wanita.

"Naru—"

Tubuh Sakura terhuyung. Gadis itu nyaris saja jatuh jika tidak ditangkap Naruto.

* * *

Suara _stainless steel_ yang beradu dengan lantai keramik terdengar bising, membuat Naruto bangkit dari kursi tunggu dan melongok masuk ke ruangan. Tampak di dalam sana, Sakura tengah terengah-engah dalam posisi duduk. Piring dan gelas berserakan di lantai, lengkap dengan isinya yang tumpah-ruah. _Glabella_ Naruto berkerut. Sang pemuda melihat beberapa perawat beringsut di lantai.

"BAWA PERGI MAKANAN ITU! PERGI KALIAN!"

"ANDA HARUS MAKAN WALAUPUN SEDIKIT, HARUNO-SAN!"

"KUBILANG, KELUAR!"

Naruto membawa Sakura, dengan ambulans, menuju sebuah rumah sakit terdekat. Kondisi sakurra yang kian memprihatinkan memerlukan penanganan medis secara cepat. Naruto masih ingat air muka Sakura yang tampak pucat, napas yang tidak beraturan, dan tangan yang terkulai. Pemandangan itu terlihat mengerikan bagi Naruto. dibawa ke ruang inap, Sakura justru mempertontonkan dirinya yang kembali menolak makanan.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto.

Gadis yang tampak lepas kendali mematung seketika. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi lain, menolak memandang safir Naruto yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sedih. Sakura kembali berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Mendapat tepukan di bahu, Naruto berbalik untuk mendapati seorang dokter memberikan isyarat agar Naruto meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

* * *

"Haruno-san mengidap anoreksia. Kondisi kejiwaannya semakin labil sehingga saya harus memberikan obat _selective serotonin reuptake inhabitors_ untuk menekan kadar depresinya. Bisakah Anda menghubungi orangtua Haruno-san? Saya harus berbicara dengan mereka."

Naruto, yang pada saat itu memegang ponsel Sakura, menghubungi beberapa nomor yang diberi nama "ayah" dan "ibu". Keduanya memberikan respon khawatir terhadap kondisi sang anak dan Naruto mencoba menenangkan mereka.

Ketika sang dokter hendak pergi, Naruto meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Dokter, tolong beritahu aku. Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk Sakura-chan?"

* * *

Dua hari berselang sejak kejadian Sakura dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Gadis itu tak lagi tampak di kedainya dan diketahui tidak menghadiri kelas. Naruto mencoba menghubungi sang gadis. Namun, tak ada tanggapan. Entah saran dari kedua orangtuanya ataukah inisiatif sendiri, Sakura mematikan ponsel.

Kondisi Sakura bukan hanya memperburuk suasana hati Naruto, melainkan pula rasa masakannya. Beberapa konsumen mengeluh dan mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya Naruto tidak memasak apa pun untuk sementara waktu.

"Sialan!" Geram sang pemuda sembari meninju dinding.

Beberapa kawan tampak menaut alis, pertanda mereka keheranan dengan sikap Naruto yang meledak-ledak. Pemuda yang bukan hanya terkenal karena masakan melainkan beladirinya itu jarang sekali terlihat di luar kendali. Dia selalu berapi-api. Namun, dalam konteks yang positif. Mendapati Naruto yang emosional membuat sang pemuda mendapat respon yang sama … ya, sebaiknya dia beristirahat sementara waktu dan menutup kedainya.

* * *

Hati Sakura mencelos ketika melihat kedai favoritnya tutup. Trails kelabu menutupi pandangan bagian dalam kedai yang beberapa hari ini Sakura rindukan. Sudah tiga hari, Sakura hanya terbaring di tempat tidur. Dia memakan sesuatu lalu memuntahkannya. Jika merasa gelisah tiba-tiba, dia akan menelan beberapa pil depresan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, layaknya tulang dibungkus kulit tipis. Beberapa orang memandangnya cemas. Namun, Sakura menyergah dengan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Sakura baru saja menyalakan ponsel, terkejut mendapati pemberitahuan panggilan yang tak lain berasal dari Naruto. Pemuda itu telah mengiriminya banyak pesan dan mencoba menghubunginya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama dia tidak masuk?

Jemari ringkih Sakura menekan _touchscreen_ ponsel dengan gesit, mengetikkan pesan untuk menanyakan di mana sang pemuda berada saat ini. Naruto membalas singkat, menjawab lokasi dirinya.

* * *

Rasa lelah Sakura terbayar sudah ketika kakinya menginjak jalan dengan gerbang besar di depan. Naruto memberitahu bahwa dia tengah berada di sebuah panti asuhan. Ragu-ragu, Sakura menekan bel hanya untuk membuat seorang suster membuka pintu panti.

"Apa Anda teman Naruto-kun?" Suster itu bertanya. Melihat anggukan Sakura, senyuman tipis terulas di bibir sang suster. "Masuklah."

Sakura berkeliling panti dan mendapati banyak sekali anak-anak di dalam sana. mereka terlihat ceria. Ketika Sakura, menengok ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sosok Naruto, suara sang pemuda yang khas membuat Sakura menghentikan langkah. Pemuda pirang itu tengah berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan. Tangannya menyendokkan kari dan nasi untuk diberikan pada antrean anak-anak di sekitarnya.

Baru saja hendak bertanya apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan, suster membuka mulut.

"Naruto-kun selalu datang kemari secara rutin untuk memasak sesuatu. Dia melakukannya tanpa dibayar. Lihatlah wajah anak-anak itu. Mereka makan masakan Naruto-kun dengan lahap. Anak-anak itu umumnya berasal dari korban bencana. Ayah dan ibu mereka telah tiada. Ketika ditemukan, mereka dalam kondisi kelaparan dan sangat kurus. Lokasi bencana sulit dijangkau sehingga mereka jarang sekali menemukan makanan. Naruto-kun secara sukarela mendatangi lokasi bencana, memasak untuk mereka, dan menawarkan panti asuhan untuk mereka."

Air mata Sakura menggenang. Dada gadis itu seketika terasa hangat. Kehangatan yang meluap-luap. Dia ingin sekali kurus, sedangkan ada banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak bisa menemukan makanan dan kelaparan tanpa mereka kehendaki. Melihat wajah berseri anak-anak yang tengah menyantap hidangan buatan Naruto, air mata Sakura akhirnya meleleh.

"Mau ikut makan bersama mereka?" Tawar sang suster.

Sakua tahu, ini akhir dari penderitaannya. Dia tidak akan menolak makanan apa pun lagi.

"Iya, aku mau."

Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura ikut berbaris bersama anak-anak panti. Sang pemuda memberikan bonus porsi yang lebih besar dan menyuruh Sakura menghabiskannya. Sang gadis duduk di antara anak-anak, menyimpuhkan kaki. Naruto melepas celemek dan ikut menyendokkan bagiannya sendiri. Dua muda-mudi menyantap makanan dalam kehangatan. Sakura mencoba mengunyah setiap kari yang Naruto buat. Jika urgensi untuk memuntahkan makanan kembali muncul, Sakura hanya perlu mengingat ucapan sang suster dan wajah anak-anak panti ini … serta wajah Naruto yang memasak untuk mereka dengan tulus.

* * *

Naruto tersenyum bahagia melihat Sakura memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Pemuda berambut pirang bergegas menghampiri meja Sakura, duduk di sana sembari bertopang dagu. Mendapati seseorang tengah menonton acara makannya, Sakura terpaku. Garpu yang hendak dilesatkannya ke mulut kembali mendarat di atas piring.

"Ada apa? Jangan menunjukkan berseri di depanku seperti itu, Naruto! kaumembuatku merinding!"

Naruto masih memampang cengiran lebar. Rasa bahagianya sulit untuk ditutupi dan dia memang tidak berniat menutupinya.

Pemuda bermata safir meraih garpu dipiring Sakura dan bermaksud menyuapi sang gadis.

"Sakura-chan, coba katakan 'aaa'!"

Wajah gadis bernama bunga kontan memerah. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, menangkap pandangan pelanggan kedai yang seluruhnya terarah pada dirinya dan Naruto.

"Naruto, semua orang di sini memandangi kita!"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ terkekeh. "Tidak perlu malu-malu, Sakura-chan. Ayo, buka mulutmu dan bilang 'aaa'!"

Haruno Sakura kini tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Haruskah dia menerima suapan Naruto?

Merasa kalah dengan pancaran kemilau dari cengiran Naruto, Sakura sedikit beranjak dari kursinya dan menyambar makanan yang ditusuk bagian _tines_ garpu. Saat bibirnya menekan _tines_ garpu, Sakura bisa merasakan perutnya terisi _collywobbles_ , menggelitik sampai membuatnya tertawa kecil. Sakura kini tak peduli. Inilah jalan yang dipilihnya, mungkin menuju destinasi gemuk. Untuk apa mati-matian menjadi kurus jika ada orang yang masih bisa menerima dirimu dengan segala lemak yang menggelambir di sana-sini? Gadis berambut sewarna gulali paham, baginya menjadi menarik di depan Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup. Pemuda itu tak meminta banyak darinya, hanya senyuman, kebahagiaan, dan kesehatan.

" _Gochisousamadeshita_!"

 _"Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyembuhkan anoreksia Sakura-chan?"_

 _"Anoreksia bisa disembuhkan dari sisi psikologis. Anda harus menciptakan kondisi agar pengidap anoreksia berpikir bahwa tidak masalah jika mereka kembali makan. Anda harus mencari cara agar pengidap anoreksia berpikir akan sangat berbahaya jika tidak makan. Anda harus mencari pembanding. Bawalah dia ke tempat orang-orang yang merasakan sulitnya mencari makan dan memiliki tubuh kurus karena kondisi yang memaksa mereka. Bawa dia ke tempat yang membuatnya bersyukur bagaimanapun kondisinya. Anoreksia hanya diidap oleh manusia yang hatinya lembut dan mudah terluka. Mereka yang membutuhkan sandaran kuat untuk memastikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja meski dengan kekurangan mereka. Dengan kata lain, jadilah sandaran baginya, bagi sang pengidap anoreksia."_

 **Fin**

 **A/N:**

Pertama, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini dan jangan lupa untuk menikmati sajian fanfik pertama, kedua, dan ketiga dari Ayashi Joshi Tachi.

Kedua, selamat! Akhirnya, kita bisa merayakan _event_ NaruSaku ini!

Ketiga, saya berharap _event_ ini akan terus diadakan setiap tahun. Saya belajar _teamwork_ melalui _event_ ini dan ya, sangat menyenangkan.

 _Last but not least, happy newyear_!

 **(Grey Cho, 2016)**


End file.
